


Don't Cry

by acoldkindoffire



Category: As It Is (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Original Character(s), Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Character, music video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoldkindoffire/pseuds/acoldkindoffire
Summary: Patty and Ben wake up in the stigma music video





	Don't Cry

Fuck school and fuck my fucking alarm, is the first thought I have as I get up. As I slowly become aware of my surroundings I get out of bed, knowing that remaining within the confines of that warm comfort would just be delaying the inevitable. 

When I finally stood up I get went to go to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast, but I noticed that my roommates weren’t out of bed yet. Which was odd, Patty was almost always up first. Bed slept in through is alarm sometimes, but it wasn’t even going off now. Maybe they went to a party yesterday? 

If those fuckers when to a party without me I am going to steal there desert, I thought rather venomously as I went to pull down their covers.

“Wake up shitheads!” I said as loudly as I dared, hoping that the people in the other rooms wouldn’t hear me. Patty blearily opened his eyes and instantly closed them, mumbling something about wanting a bit more time. 

I sighed shaking my head, maybe he was sick? He certainly wasn’t acting like himself. I repeated the same thing with Ben. By the time I was pretty sure that Ben was awake, Patty was sitting up in his bed. 

“Breakfast is in 10 minutes, if you’re not ready by then I’m going down by myself,” I said as I walked into the shared bathroom, hoping that they will just get ready without a fuss.

“Ben… Ben get up!” Said a voice urgently, drawing Ben out of his glorious slumber. As he opened his eyes he saw Patty leaning over him, looking confused and slightly scared. 

“Okay, okay your up. Good,” Patty said, getting up. He started to pace back and forth, a habit that Ben knows he only does when he is super worked up. “I think I am going crazy. We’re not in the hotel anymore.” 

Ben looked around, the surrounding didn’t look like the hotel that they were in when they fell asleep. He agrees with that, but also they were really tired after the show yesterday so they might be confusing where they were. 

“...so the other guy comes and pulls off my covers.” Patty continues, Ben didn’t even realize he had still been talking. As he started to really look around he could see what Patty meant. There were three beds, not the two that they normally have in hotels. There was stuff everywhere, that looked like it belonged to a school kid. Stuff like textbooks, pencils, and some notebooks was scattered on the desks all around them.

Breaking Ben from his gazing was a boy going into there room. He opened the door from what looked like a bathroom and looked at them impatiently. 

“What is up with you guys today, we have breakfast now, get ready.” He said looking exasperated, walking over to one of the wardrobes. He opens it and pull out one of the many shirts, and pants. It looked like a… school uniform. 

He looked up them again at them expectantly. “Were you guys at a party last night or something?”

“Umm… no?” Patty responded he seemed a little more with it than Ben was. 

“Then you have no reason to be acting like this.” He said, still looking like he knew that there was something wrong with them. “Anyways you are dressed yet, and I want food, so I will see you in the dining hall. If not then I guess I will see you in class.”

He turned towards a door that Ben assumed went to outside of the room, but at this point in time, he wasn’t going to assume too much. Right before he was going to turn the handle the boy called over his shoulder, “And if you going to fuck don’t do it on my bed.” And with that, he ran out of the room. Before Ben, and a very flustered Patty could answer.

When they were certain that the boy wasn’t going to return then they went and sat on one of the beds. Patty looked at Ben and said, “Okay, so this is what we know. We went to sleep at a hotel that wasn’t in a music video-”

“Music video, when did that matter?” Ben questions, still a little bit asleep. Instead of answering Patty just walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Ben was temporarily blinded by the light, but when his eyes focused he saw scenery that he instantly recognized.

“We’re in The Stigma’s music video,” Ben said in awe, as all the pieces fell into place. Patty could just nod as he let Ben sort out his thoughts. While Ben was trying to figure out exactly what had happened to them, Patty went exploring around the room. 

What he found when he opened the wardrobe was rows of school uniforms. When he took out one of the shirts he found that it was in his size. When he took out all of the other items of clothing he discovered that they were all in his size. When he went to the other closet he found clothes that he assumed would fit Ben. The third was the one that the other boy had gone into, and it was filled with the same things, all school uniforms. Neatly folded, it looked like something out of a magazine. 

Patty grabbed some clothes for Ben, and some for himself. As he went into the bathroom to change he placed Ben’s clothes next to him. Patty didn’t know what he was supposed to do in this weird world. At first, he had assumed it was a prank done by the Waterparks boys or something, but everything seemed way to organized and exactly the has they pictured the rest of the school looking, even though it was never in the video. 

When he went into the bathroom the first thing he did was look through all of the drawers, to his surprise, there was all of Ben and His makeup in the top drawers. The rest were bare other than a first aid kit. He quickly changed into the uniform, went back to the room to see how Ben was doing in the weird world. 

When Patty returned to the room he saw that Ben hadn’t moved at all. Not quite sure what to do Patty walked over to the bed and sat next to Ben. “Hey,” He said as calmly as he could as if he was talking to a spooked animal. “Want to talk about it?”

“We’re in a fucking music video! How can you be so calm?” Ben explodes. “And not some happy, sunshine and rainbows music video, this one is about toxic masculinity, and I get nearly drowned in it!” He seems to almost deflate on himself after he is done. 

Patty blanches, he was so focused on figuring out what was in this world, he didn’t even think about the things that actually took part in the video. But quick on his feet as always Patty goes into comfort mode, “Hey, okay so in the video some pretty bad things happen. But how about we just go to the class that the boy mentioned and we can reevaluate things then?”

“Who is that boy? He wasn’t video?” Ben asks voicing Patty’s questions.

“I don’t know, but I’m sure it’s not just a coincidence that he is our roommate.” Patty tries to reason out.

“You’re treating this like it is some sort of video game! This is our actual lives, we could die!” Ben couldn’t figure out how his friend was acting so calm.

“True, but we have class in a few minutes so we can’t die now,” responded Patty, trying to lighten the mood. “Get changed we have to find the classroom.”


End file.
